imaproducertoofandomcom-20200213-history
Panning
Panning is the spread of an audio-signal across a stereo sound field. When a channel is panned hard, the sound appears in only one channel with a boost of three decebels above the original audio signal's level. In the middle, and the two channels are brought to an equal level. Pan control can be used in a mix to create the impression that a source is moving from one side of the soundstage to the other, although ideally there would be timing and reverberation differences present for a more complete picture of movement within a defined space. Simple analog pan controls only change relative level; they don't add reverb to replace direct signal or change delay timing. It's a good idea to always check your mix in mono because there is no guarantee people will always listen in stereo and generally a good mix in mono will also sound good in stereo, but not always the other way around. Panning and the stereo field should be thought of as any other technique or tool you have to influence the mix, it can be used in all manner of ways to improve or destroy your mix. Be aware that your stereo field is not only effected by variable loudness in the left and right, our ear distinguishes the placement of sound sources by delay as well, delaying either the left or right signal also allows you to pull a sound source to one side without adjusting relative volume. Approach to Bass and Kick Drum As a general rule, the Bass and Kick Drum should be placed in the center of the mix, by doing so this keeps the track grounded. If panned to the right or left, it can make the mix feel "off center" and not hit you right. How Much Should You Pan? Keep this in mind while panning an instrument. Don't pan anything hard left or right (if you want it to sound natural). Panning in Ableton Live Autopan Auto Pan is lives automated panning tool, which allows you to set up panning LFOs with numerous different settings. Amount Controls the strength of the LFO, the more this is turned up the more the effected track will pan left to right. Rate This controls the frequency of the panning, this can be switched between Hz or a tempo synced rate Phase/Spin This moves the LFO controlling the volume for the right stereo channel. At 180 the LFO is perfectly out of phase, and audio should bounce from left to right, however if the lfos are in sync, there wont appear to be any panning as both channels will go up and down in volume at the same time. This can be switched to spin mode, whereby the rate of the LFO controlling the right channel gets stronger and stronger depending on the spin amount. Shape Auto Pan's LFOs can be set to Sine, Saw, Triangle and Random, aswell as being made more square by increasing the Shape dial.